<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Miz Uzbad by Teriana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044345">To Miz Uzbad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana'>Teriana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gelir Oronnad, miz Uzbad!<br/>This verse of mine is for you, my eternal love.<br/>These are not just words, they are truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teriana/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Miz Uzbad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wanna be in your embrace again,<br/>I wanna feel your sweetest love tonight,<br/>I wish to die of pleasure in your arms,<br/>Oh, Miz Uzbad, please kiss and hold me tight.<br/>To feel your lips on mine, oh, yes, I wish,<br/>To taste the Truth of Love we both believe,<br/>To enjoy each touch and feel the beat of heart,<br/>To pass the love and pleasure we’ve received.<br/>In eyes of thine – the Eternity of Life,<br/>They shine with tender everlasting light,<br/>We hold our breath, into the ocean of our love we dive,<br/>To drown ourselves inside extreme delight.<br/>Exhausted, out of breath we are,<br/>Exchanging smiles, in happiness we cry,<br/>In bliss rewarded, we relaxed with you,<br/>In cuddle of our love we fly,<br/>It rocks us on the cloud that’s ever soft<br/>And sends us into dreams that cherish, calm and save,<br/>The King of my Heart, you are deathless now,<br/>My blood in thy veins flows, <br/>My immortality of love to you I gave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>